


Be one wonderful boy

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 1





	Be one wonderful boy

Ignis was away for some duties and for a while and Noctis was alone where he thought he could do everything.  
And especially the fact that he was looking for something he doesn't see it.

When Ignis arrives he is very upset when he saw the apartment so dirty, so borderline.

"Noctis" call Ignis

"Yes Ignis," says Noctis with one innocent look

"Did one storm happen ?" ask Ignis

"Nope, I was just looking for something I didn't found," say Noctis, he knew he will be maybe punished by his dom, but he doesn't regret it.

"You are a bad boy," say Ignis while putting back his glasses.

Noctis knew he had do one mistake to not clean, so he goes at his knees and say "I'm sorry"

"What do you have to do for makeup and if you want to be my good boy"

Noctis begun to kiss Ignis and then kiss him everywhere where he takes all his clothes.

"Take care of me, my wonderful boy"

Noctis knew he would need to Worship Ignis and he will be spanked but it's was worth it to make dirty the Appartement.


End file.
